


You look sexy with your hair pushed back

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut and Fluff, cuteness, umm... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan should be able to control himself around Phil after six years, he really, really should, but the thing is he really, really can't.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Phil has his fringe pushed back after filming 'Just Dance' and Dan's very horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look sexy with your hair pushed back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'd had this as a draft for around a week now and I decided to finish it off! Also this is on my school laptop, jfc I am dead. Anyways! I hope this fic is worth the risk of me getting in trouble... Enjoy xx
> 
> (And yes, the title is from Mean Girls because why the hell not)

Phil is, in a word, beautiful, Dan thinks, looking at from where he’s sitting on the sofa. With big blue eyes containing flecks of gold and green when in the right light, black hair that sits just right on his forehead, barely above his eyes and his laugh. Fucking hell his laugh. It’s stupid really, he shouldn't find anyone this attractive, shouldn't feel the urge to kiss them senseless whenever he possibly can, shouldn’t feel constantly horny around him. He shouldn’t, but he does. They’ve just finished filming the ‘Just Dance’ video and Phil’s fringe is still pushed back, still ruffled and messy, and it reminds Dan of how it looks right after a make out session.

“Dan? Is something wrong?” Phil asks, yanking the younger boy from his thoughts with a slight jump, eyes meeting his.

“No. Fuck no.” He replies, still scanning over his boyfriend’s face and he wants nothing more than to kiss him, to bruise his lips and claim them as his own. Phil frowns, eyes wide and innocent, and something in Dan just snaps after registering the image. Before either boy can comprehend what was happening, Dan’s lips are crashing against Phil’s, his hands flying to his hair and lightly tugging, needing more, more, more. Phil kisses back with the same passion, keeping his hands firmly on Dan’s waist, thumb rubbing the strip of tanned, exposed skin from where his shirt had ridden up. 

“D-dan. W-what?” Phil pants when they pull apart for a breath, lips red and swollen, slick with spit. Dan just shakes his head and presses his lips to Phil’s once more, feeling the way their tongues glide against one another hotly, gasping when Phil bites his lower lip. Dan grinds his crotch down against Phil’s, letting him feel the hard outline of his cock, and God, he’s so turned on it can’t possibly be healthy. Phil smirks against his lips and pulls back, bucking his hips up with a sly expression, feeling himself grow harder when Dan moans at the little friction he receives. Dropping a hand down to reach between them, Phil traces his fingers over Dan’s crotch, grinning when he gasps and bucks forward, unable to control his actions at this point.

“Phil. Please.” Dan moans, not entirely sure what he’s asking for, but then again he never is with Phil. It’s okay though, it always is, because the older boy seems to know what he doesn’t, seems to know what he needs, and soon he’s flipping them over and slowly sinking down Dan’s body, lifting up his shirt and letting his breath ghost over the golden skin. 

“G-god.” He grits out, pulling his shirt over his head before watching Phil work on undoing his belt before pulling down his jeans. Phil just places his lips around the head of Dan’s dick, still clad in his black boxers, and gently flicks his tongue out, licking against the rough material. He doesn’t linger long, though, knowing what Dan wants, what he needs, and, hooking his fingers into Dan’s boxers, he pulls them down his legs in one swift motion, leaving his cock exposed. 

“Phil!” Dan whines, hips bucking, hands threading themselves through Phil’s black hair as he wraps his lips around the younger boy, licking into the slit in a way he knows will drive Dan crazy. Working his hand around the base, he sinks lower and lower, allowing Dan’s hips to buck up slightly, keeping his movements controlled and measured, using just the right amount of tongue and suction. Dan’s hips are getting more and more sporadic with each twist, lick and suck Phil gives him, lips now completely swollen and cherry red. Grunting loudly, he clutches Phil’s hair tighter and looks down, watching his dick slide in and out of his mouth, the elder’s lips travelling up and down, and fuck, he thinks, he’s never seen anything hotter in his entire life. With the image still fresh in his head and Phil’s mouth working wonders, it only takes his dick knocking against the back of Phil’s throat to send him spiralling, the heat exploding from within, pleasure coursing through his veins and he only just manages to choke out a warning a couple of seconds too late. Phil’s eyes widen slightly at the lack of warning but accepts it, swallowing every drop of liquid before pulling up and lightly tonguing the head, prolonging the aftershocks. 

“C’mere.” Dan says, cheeks flushed red, fringe stuck to his forehead, thighs still shaking. Phil smiles up at him before pulling up his boxers and tucking him back inside. Dan’s heart bursts with affection for the older boy, a lethargic grin taking over his features, face relaxed and happy.  
“Good?” Phil asks, lightly pressing a kiss to Dan’s forehead, brushing his fringe back from his face, smiling widely. 

“So good,” Dan confirms, reaching his hands up so he can cup Phil’s cheeks, “God, I really fucking love you.” He murmurs, pressing lazy kisses to his lips, thumb dancing across his cheekbones. 

“Love you more, Bear. Now, order pizza or something, okay? I’m gonna go shower and change.” Phil tells him, kissing him one last time before standing up with a grin.

“Wait! Let me sort you out!” Dan calls as Phil walks away, only to receive a smirk and a wink.

“You already did. That’s why I need to get cleaned up.” With that, he walks out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of running water starting only a minute or so after. Dan lets his head back fall heavily against the back of the sofa and goddamn, he thinks, Phil will be the fucking death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> fml, I'm going to hell.


End file.
